Elephant
by Blainey Boo
Summary: Tina has a really bad week. Blaine and Sam are good friends and cheers her up again, with a song.


This is my first fanfiction and first time writing in english. So forgive me if there is mistakes.

Blaine = _italics_

Sam = **bold **

Both = **_Bold and italics_**

I welcome constructive criticism. :)

* * *

This week hasn't been the best for Tina.

She always have her good and bad days, but so far, this week only had bad days.

Monday she woke up late and had to skip breakfast. When she was halfway it begin to rain and she forgot her umbrella at home. Since the glee club hadn't been slushied in forever, she didn't bring any spare clothes, so she was soaked nearly all day, before Blaine lent her a towel and gave her a big hug.

Tuesday she and Blaine went to the mall to buy some bow ties he wanted. Later when they stood in line at Starbucks some girls came up to them and began to flirt with Blaine. As the oblivious idiot he was he didn't realise it, before Tina got so annoyed that she yelled at them. When they were gone Blaine just looked at her, and asked if she was okay. She didn't answer him and they drank their coffee in an awkward silence.  
Wednesday she yelled at Marley in glee club because she got to sing at Regionals. Marley just looked shocked and even tough she apologised after (Marley hugged her and told her it was okay), but she still felt bad.

When it was Friday, she prayed that the day would go without a hitch.

It did.

Strangely enough, the last school day on a horrible week, went okay. The only thing that went wrong, was an essay that she forgot to write. But half of the class never do their homework, so it didn't mean much to the teacher.

When the day was almost over, she was excited. She didn't have any class with Blaine or Sam on Fridays, so the only time she saw them was on lunchtime and glee club. as stupid as it sounded, she kind of missed them both, even though she saw them two hours ago.

She walked into the choir room and sat next to Artie. she looked around the room and noticed that they only missed three people William, Blaine and Sam. They all came in a few minutes later. Blaine sat next to Tina and greeted her, while Sam sat next to Blaine and smiled his stupid, adorable smile.  
Mr. Schue begin to talk about how they handled this week's lesson and a bit about Reginoals, Nationals and how they needed to give it all they got, if they wanted to win.

When his pep talk was over Blaine raised his hand and asked if him and Sam could sing a song, before they went home. Mr. Schue looked at them for a few seconds with a confused expression, before he agreed.

Blaine took some stools for them both, while Sam took a guitar. Both boys sat down and Blaine spoke up "Tina I think we all know that this week hasn't been your best. And I think I speak for everyone, when I say that it hurts to see you sad. You're and wonderful girl Tina and Sam and I wanted you to remember that. So, Tina ... This is for you."

Sam began to play on the guitar. He looked up at her and smiled and Blaine began to sing:

_Mysterious, mysterious_  
_As she is walking towards me_  
_Oblivious, I'm oblivious_  
_To what is happening around me_  
_She's covering her face_  
_And I try to catch her eyes_

_Mysterious, mysterious_  
_She don't even say a word_  
_Delirious, I'm delirious_  
_I surrender myself to the twilight of her_  
_We're covered in the hay, yea_  
_And I try to read her eyes_

**And she is so beautiful**  
**And I'm afraid of breaking her**  
**And I feel like**  
**I am an elephant in a porcelain shop**  
_I wanna lay her down in a sea of roses and we will just float away_  
_I wanna carry her all around town_  
_And I'll show her to everybody_  
_**But I feel like**_  
_**I am an elephant in a porcelain shop**_

_I'm serious, seriously_  
_Losing myself_  
**I'm curious, curious**  
**Where this might end**  
**How I like to feel, **_oohhh_  
**Her eyes on me**  
**When I look away**

**_'Cause she is so beautiful_**  
**_And I'm afraid of breaking her_**  
_And I feel like_  
_I am an elephant in a porcelain shop_  
**I wanna lay her down in a sea of roses and we will just float away**  
**I wanna carry her all around town**  
_And I'll show her to everybody_  
_But I feel like_  
_I am an elephant in a porcelain shop_

_An elephant in a porcelain shop,_  
_Oh, how I wish that I wouldn't break everything around me_

**She is so beautiful**  
**And I'm afraid of breaking her**  
**And I feel like**  
**I am an elephant in a porcelain shop**  
**I wanna lay her down in a sea of roses and we will just float away**  
**_I wanna carry her all around town_**  
**_And I'll show her to everybody_**  
**_But I feel like_**  
**_I am an elephant in a porcelain shop_**

When the song was over, both boys looked proud of themselves. Everyone clapped enthusiastically and then looked at her, some smiling, and some to see her reaction to the song. She began to cry, and before she knew it, she was hugging them both and crying into Sam's hoodie and she felt their arms wrapping around her. Blaine was laughing and Sam leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I-i don't e-even know how to t-thank y-you guys. I love y-you both so much and i-i-i don't de-deserve y-you as my f-friends.", she was still crying, and her voice was hoarse and she stuttered. God, she was pathetic.

The boys just laughed, hugged her harder, and told her how much they loved her over and over.

When they left the choir room, Blaine offered her his hand and she took it, while Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and made an impression that made them laugh so much that some of the students looked at them, like they were crazy.

In that moment, Tina knew that she didn't care if she never had a good year, month, week or day ever again. As long as these two would be her friends, she won't care. They will cheer her up somehow anyway.


End file.
